


Prompt 11: Enemies to Lovers

by sp4rklefish



Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Villain reads romance books, a hint of a relationship to come, but it does get mentioned, its not my ship but i dont hate it neither does anyone in the story, nothing against mario/sonic shippers, villain is one of us and totes has an ao3 accocunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish
Summary: Hero has an interview soon and is unsure how to act. He finds other interviews to get a sense of what to do. when he stumbles over an interview Villain gave. will the interview reveal Villain's secrets??
Relationships: hero/villain - Relationship
Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Prompt 11: Enemies to Lovers

Hero didn't like doing interviews. He was always torn between what he should say and how he really felt. To prepare he looked up other super interviews this magazine had done. He read through a few of people he knew and then he saw Villain had an interview. Curious he pulled it up.  
It read as a normal interview for the most part. who are you, what do you do kind of basic questions. V was even written to have laughed in the transcript. But the last few lines left him alarmed.

A: so what is a guilty pleasure when you relax? 

V: i have a few but i'll give you one. Its reading. I know super villains are stereotyped to read heavy theoretical stuff but to relax i read fun silly books. Like romance books or ao3. Just something that couldn't possibly be like omega!mpreg! mario and sonic.

A: wow. Thats really specific. Is...that a big fandom?

V: what? No. I mean probably not. I just made that up. Dont look that up! It probably exists and i dont want to know. Listen i stick to enemies to lovers. Its a good trope that can be layered. But ugh no. Mpreg is not my thing. How dare you, ashley, say it is.

The rest was friendly banter about tropes and fandoms. Hero didnt recognize a lot of what V said. But the fact they liked enemies to lovers. Well he wasnt sure how he felt. Since they were actually enemies. He felt more at ease with the interview but in a tangle about that particular interview. Hed just push it down. No time to dwell on things now. Or ever, if he had it way.


End file.
